The One Exception
by chaircrazy
Summary: After the whole chuck and vanessa kiss after jennys party chuck and blair had a rough patch, but now that their together theres a secret blair has been keeping from chuck.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The One Exception

**Author:** Chaircrazy  
**Pairing:** Chuck and Blair  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any characters; they belong to the CW and Cecily von Ziegesar.

**Rating: Kt**  
**Summary:** Takes place during episode 2X20 what really happened after Blair sees Vanessa and Chuck kiss?

**A/N:** I just joined Fanfiction and this is my first story ever written. I'm not a writer I just love reading stories on here so I decided to give it a try myself.

**Chapter One**

Blair stood in the middle of the party playing with Nate's hair. She was so glad that he finally broke things off with Vanessa, and was hoping that by the end of the night she and Nate would finally be back together. Even though Nate wasn't as exiting as a certain bad boy she loved, he was her prince charming and that's all that really mattered. As she stood looking into Nate's blue eyes whilst pushing back his man bangs she hears the elevator door ding. She doesn't have to turn her head to know who it is; she feels his presence as soon as he walks in the door. She knew he would come to the party, I mean it's his stepsister's stepsister party after all, except there was one thing she wasn't expecting, she wasn't expecting him to bring one of her biggest enemies, she wasn't expecting him to bring Vanessa.

Chuck knew bringing Vanessa would make Blair mad, but at this point he didn't care he was so hurt that she decided to go back to Nate that he didn't even mind the fact that he had to hangout with someone from Brooklyn, as long as it hurt Blair as much as she hurt him he was okay with it. As soon as the elevator dinged Chuck knew it was Showtime. He walked through the doors Vanessa by his side and then stopped dead in his tracks. There right in front of him as he walked through the door was Blair all over Nate. She was touching his hair and laughing at his jokes. He was furious the point of him coming tonight was to make Blair jealous, and here he is being jealous. Chuck was just about to go over and snap Nate's head off when Vanessa broke him out of his trance.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

Chuck stood there frozen, he didn't know what to do I mean what could he do Blair wasn't his he couldn't tell her to stop touching Nate he had no right too. Chuck was still in shock when he felt moist lips on his own softly massaging his lips with their own. This wasn't a bad kiss, but it didn't compare to the ones he shared with Blair, the ones filled with more passion then anyone could ever imagine. Vanessa pulled away from Chuck her expression matching his. She couldn't believe what she just done; she just kissed Chuck Bass in front of a room full of people. Chuck however could care less about all the other people in the room he only cared about one, he only cared about the girl who stared at him from across the room with a look of hurt and betrayal on her face.

AN: So that's it for the first chapter. This is going to be a short story, but I plan on adding about two or three more chapters. Please review I would really like to know your guys thoughts about this story and if you have any suggestions about what you want to happen please tell me!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The One Exception

**Author:** Chaircrazy  
**Pairing:** Chuck and Blair  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any characters; they belong to the CW and Cecily von Ziegesar.

**Rating: Kt**  
**Summary:** Takes place during episode 2X20 what really happens after Blair sees Vanessa and Chuck kiss?

**A/N:** I just joined Fanfiction and this is my first story ever written. I'm not a writer I just love reading stories on here so I decided to give it a try myself.

**Chapter 2**

Blair felt like a big hole at been ripped through her. How could Chuck do this she thought, didn't he know how much she loved him, didn't he know how much Nate was really just a distraction to cover up the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about him. She needed him, his brown eyes looking at her reading her like an open book. She needed to hear his voice the way when he whispered it sent shivers down her spine. Did he not know the effect he had on her, how her heart ached when he wasn't around? Obviously he didn't otherwise he wouldn't have jus kissed her sworn enemy with a room full of people watching. Blair couldn't breath; she had to get out of that room. She ran as quickly as she could down the hall to Serena's room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chuck couldn't believe what had just happened; one minute he's thinking about Blair and the next he's kissing Vanessa. How could this have happened? The look in Blair's eyes after the kiss ended was like a stab in his heart, the pain he could see in her eyes radiated through him. He had to fix this; he had to make things right with Blair he couldn't lose her not again. Chuck started to go after her when he was stopped.

"Can I help you Serena?" Chuck asked annoyed, I mean what could she possibly want right now.

"Don't go after her," Serena says abruptly "give her some time too think things over, that's what she needs right now."

Chuck didn't want to follow Serena's instructions, but he knew she was probably right Blair needed some time to breathe and too calm down a bit before he went to talk to her.

"I'll go talk to her to see if she's alright, you stay here and try not to make-out with Vanessa well I'm gone." Serena exclaimed with a stern look on her face.

Chuck really hoped Serena could calm Blair down he couldn't stand seeing her upset.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Serena walked down the hall quietly; she didn't want to startle Blair. As she stopped in front of her door she couldn't help but to hear the tiny sobs that came from the other side.

"B, it's me," "can I come in?" Serena says softly just above a whisper.

She slowly opens the door still debating if she should or not. But what she sees when she pushes the door open all the way is something she thought she would never see in a million years. Blair Waldorf lying on the floor with a empty bottle of sleeping pills in one hand and a note in the other.

A/N: So what do you think so far? Sorry these chapters are short; I don't have a lot of time to write on here so I'm trying to do as much as I can with the little amount of time. Please review and tell me if you like this story or not because if know one does I'll quit it and start a different story. Thanks a lot and I hope you guys like it so I can write a few more chapters!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The One Exception

**Author:** Chaircrazy  
**Pairing:** Chuck and Blair  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any characters; they belong to the CW and Cecily von Ziegesar.

**Rating: Kt**  
**Summary:** Takes place during episode 2X20 what really happens after Blair sees Vanessa and Chuck kiss?

**A/N:** I just joined Fanfiction and this is my first story ever written. I'm not a writer I just love reading stories on here so I decided to give it a try myself.

Chapter 3

Serena sat in the hospital waiting room; the silence was driving her crazy. It had been about two hours since they brought Blair into the emergency room and a doctor still hasn't come to tell her if Blair was okay. Serena was so fixated in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear the person behind her until they spoke.

"Is she okay?" Chuck asked quietly behind her.

"I don't know," Serena replied, "They still haven't told me anything."

Serena and Chuck sat quietly for what seem like years, but in actuality was really only ten minutes. Chuck spent his time stared at a painting near the front desk and Serena played with the piece of paper held in her hand.

"What you got there?" Chuck finally asked.

"Oh, Uh this?" She asks well holding up the piece of paper. Chuck nods wondering why she acting so nervous.

"Oh it's nothing," Serena replies, "Just something I grabbed up off the floor." Serena's nervous giggles tell chuck there's something she's not telling him.

"Okay what's going on Serena?" Chuck asks a little annoyed.

"Nothing, nothings going on I swear," she says inconvincibly.

"Serena please?" Chuck replies almost as if he is about to cry, "Please just tell me what's going on." He sounds so desperate as if he's begging to know what's going on so he can fell some type of ease.

"Okay you really want to know?" Serena asks as if she's hoping he'll change his mind and not want to know about what's in her hand.

"I really want to know," he says so confidently. Serena holds her breath she can't believe what she's about to do, but she knows she really doesn't have a choice at this point. She hands the piece of paper over to Chuck and says, "I found Blair holding this when I found her on my floor it's addressed to you."

Chuck couldn't believe it, Blair wrote a suicide note addressed to him; now he really felt like a dick.

He stared at the note for a few minute not knowing what to do.

"I'll go get us some coffee and give you some time to read that," Serena said and with that she left the waiting room.

Chuck didn't acknowledge Serena, instead it sat there motionless still looking at the piece of paper he held in his hand. Chucks hand was shaking so hard he could barely open the note. He finally tore it open and began to read that last thing that Blair might ever have written in her life.

_Chuck,_

_If you're reading this right now I want you to know that I don't blame you for what just happened. I could never blame you, because as I said at her fathers funeral and as I'm saying it again right now I love you Chuck Bass_ _and nothing could ever change that not distracting my self with Nate, or school, or even sabotaging some poor freshmen. It doesn't matter how many things I found to distract me, because they never worked. Anyways what I really wanted to tell you is that don't let my death ruin your life like you let your fathers. Try to be happy, and please try to find a girl you can be happy with, I'll even be okay with the fact that it is Vanessa as long as you stop hooking up with strippers and prostitutes who don't really appreciate you they just appreciate your money. One more thing Chuck that I want you to know is that you were never second to Nate and I'm sorry I didn't see that earlier._

_Love Blair _

Chuck couldn't help the single tear that fell from his cheek, Blair's letter felt like a goodbye, but it couldn't be the end could it. No he wouldn't believe it, it wasn't the end of them or her.

"Serena Vanderwoodsen," a doctor called.

"Excuse me are your looking for Serena?" Chuck asked.

"Yes and you are?" the doctor asked suspiciously.

"Oh I'm Chuck Bass I'm Serena's stepbrother.

"Oh really," the doctor said, "Than would you mind telling her, her friends a wake and can take visitors?"

"Sure no problem,"Chuck said. This was it he had to talk to Blair and tell her how he really felt, before its to late and he loses everything.

A/N: Okay so I don't know if you guys still like this story or not, so keep reviewing and if you have any ideas for this story I'd love to hear them!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The One Exception

**Author:** Chaircrazy  
**Pairing:** Chuck and Blair  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any characters; they belong to the CW and Cecily von Ziegesar.

**Rating: Kt**  
**Summary:** Takes place during episode 2X20 what really happens after Blair sees Vanessa and Chuck kiss?

**A/N:** I just joined Fanfiction and this is my first story ever written. I'm not a writer I just love reading stories on here so I decided to give it a try myself.

**Chapter 4**

Chuck stood quietly in front of Blair's hospital room, the only sound he could here was the sound of his breathing. He hesitated not knowing what to do, should he open the door, or leave Blair alone?

"Come in," Chuck heard from the other side of the door. He wondered if she heard him walking up to the door. Chuck slowly opened the door. When he finally got the door open he saw that Blair was hooked up to a bunch of machines, and had a bunch of IV's in her.

"Hey", he said quietly barely above a whisper.

"You can come in," she said seeing that he was still standing in the doorway.

Chuck walked slowly up to her bedside and sat down looking at the ground the whole time.

"How are you," he finally choked out after about five minutes of silence.

"I'm fine," she replied, "just a little tired."

"Blair"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you do it," Chuck said in almost a hurt voice.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?"

"I didn't," she responded angrily.

"BLAIR," now Chuck was getting mad, "I found you with a bottle of sleeping pills in you hand, but the bottle was empty."

Blair looked down ashamed of yourself and she also didn't want to make eye contact with chuck at this particular moment.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself Chuck I was just trying to numb the pain a bit," Blair had tears running down her face at this point.

"The pain from what?" Chuck asked a little confused.

"From the thought of losing you for good, to Vanessa."

"I don't get it Blair I've been with so many other girls and it hasn't seemed to bother you."

"That's because all the girls you've been with have been hookers off the street and strippers from night clubs, but they don't mean anything. You sleep with them once then you send them on their way, you don't actually have feelings for them, and knowing that fact mad me not care that you were with them. Because even though you've slept with all those girls it didn't matter. Anytime I wanted you back I could take you it's not like you were any of their boyfriends. But that night at Lily's and your dad's house warming party, I saw the way you looked at Vanessa, and the way you held her hand. You look at her like you used to look at me. I was once the girl that made Chuck Bass have feelings for someone other than himself, and you know what chuck I liked being that girl. But when I saw u with Vanessa that night it scared me, because I knew she could be the girl to fully change you. She would be the one you would say I love you to, and she would be the first girl to ever be your girlfriend. Chuck if she was your girlfriend you would fall in love with her and then I would never have the chance to get you back. When I saw you guys kiss tonight I thought I was too late and that I lost you for good, and knowing that hurt. So that's it that's why I took the sleeping pills, because the thought of losing you was too much to bare. IT was the same feeling I had the night you almost tried to kill yourself. Fear, and regret, and sadness."

"Blair when I walked in too Serena's bedroom and saw you lying there my heart stopped. I was so terrified that I was going you, and you know why? Because I love you, I love you not Vanessa, not Elle, and not any of these girls I've slept with, you. I love you Blair and I always will so never doubt it again."

Blair sat there in shock for what seemed like forever.

"Can you say something?" Chuck said worriedly.

Then all of the sudden Blair's face broke into a huge smile and she said, "I Love You Too."

Chucks face broke into a huge smile matching the one on Blair's face, he went up to her and grabbed her face in his hands and kissing her with as much passion as he could.

AN: Now I think that is the end but I kind of let it open to more so if you all give me great reviews and some ideas for more chapters I would be glad to continue this story, but if not that was the end I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm thinking about starting another story soon, but I want to get a really good idea first. So thanks so much to everyone who has read this story and don't forget to review!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **The One Exception

**Author:** Chaircrazy  
**Pairing:** Chuck and Blair  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any characters; they belong to the CW and Cecily von Ziegesar.

**Rating: Kt**  
**Summary:** Takes place during episode 2X20 what really happened after Blair sees Vanessa and Chuck kiss?

**A/N:** I just joined Fanfiction and this is my first story ever written. I'm not a writer I just love reading stories on here so I decided to give it a try myself.

**Chapter 5**

Chuck brought Blair home after they just professed their love for each other. He knew that after everything she'd been through she needed a good nights rest. He laid her down on her bed and noticed how beautiful she looked with her brown curls framing her face, and the light from the early morning sky sneaking through the curtains of her windows and making her light up, and look as though she were glowing.

"Chuck?" Blair whispered.

"What is it, Blair?"

"I'm well I have something I need to tell, I mean ah never mind!"

"What is it Blair? You know you can tell me anything."

Chuck watched as a tear rolled down Blair's face. He began to worry that something was seriously wrong; I mean how it could be they just told each other that they loved one another. Everything was perfect so he could not possibly see what had mad Blair so upset! The sound of Blair's voice broke chuck out of his trance.

"I have something very important to tell you"

"Okay than tell me"

"I can't," Blair whimpered.

"Why not?" Chuck asked very concerned.

"Because once I tell you I don't think you're going to want to be with me I don't even think you're going to want to look at me."

"Okay Blair you're scaring me," Chuck said nervously.

"Just tell me," he slightly yelled.

Blair jumped at the sound of Chucks raised voice. He looked like he was ready to lose it. At the sight of seeing Blair a little frightened at him Chuck decided to calm himself and lower his face.

"I'm sorry," he said calmly. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I'm not even mad at you I'm just concerned." "Why wont you tell me what's going on?"

"Because the moment I do you're not going to love me you're going to hate me."

"Blair no matter what you do I could never hate you, it wouldn't matter to me if you killed someone or robbed a bank I will always love you know matter what."

"You promise?" Blair asked quietly.

"I promise," Chuck reassured her.

"Okay then," Blair took a deep breath and then said, "I lied to you."

"What do you mean you lied to me?" Chuck asked.

Blair let another tear slip from her eye before continuing.

"Remember last year when I had that pregnancy scare and I told you I wasn't pregnant?"

Chuck shakes his head yes.

"Well I lied," Blair continued.

"You-you-you lied?"

Blair slowly nods her head, while trying to keep herself from breaking down.

"I don't understand Blair!" Chuck yelled "So you what? You had an abortion?"

Blair paused before answering his question.

"I didn't have an abortion," Blair continued slowly. "I had a baby."

AN: Okay so I hope a lot of you read this story I know I haven't updated this story since September and a lot of you probably thought I gave up on this story, but I didn't. Sorry the chapters are so short I write most of these late at night and get tired so I just try to make them short so I c can upload them sooner. But like I said sorry I waited so long to update I hoping now that it is summertime I will have a lot more time to update my story. I hope I didn't lose any previous fans of this story because I actually ended this story, but then I was reading the reviews and was really happy to hear that everyone wanted me to continue the story! So thank so much and please review I'm thinking of doing a Vampire Diaries story next while continuing this story so if there are any Damon/Elena fans out there I hope you will like the story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **The One Exception

**Author:** Chaircrazy  
**Pairing:** Chuck and Blair  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any characters; they belong to the CW and Cecily von Ziegesar.

**Rating: Kt**  
**Summary:** Takes place during episode 2X20 what really happens after Blair sees Vanessa and Chuck kiss?

**A/N:** I just joined Fanfiction and this is my first story ever written. I'm not a writer I just love reading stories on here so I decided to give it a try myself.

**Chapter 5**

Chuck stood there for what seemed like hours. He didn't say a word just stood there off into space. He couldn't move, he couldn't talk, or barely breathe. When Chuck finally found the strength to speak he said one thing and one thing only.

"What do you mean you had a baby?"

"I mean I had a baby! A living breathing baby!"

Chuck just stood there stunned. How could he not have known she was ever pregnant he thought to himself?

"I don't understand what you mean Blair how could you have had a baby you were never even pregnant?" Chuck asked curiously.

"Yeah I was." Blair said "I was just really good at hiding it."

"Okay then!" Chuck said a little annoyed that she wasn't telling him all the details.

"Tell me, tell me how it is that you got pregnant, didn't tell me about it, or how about how you lied about it to me! Or here, here's an even better question…was the baby even mine or was it Nate's, or Lord what's his name!"

Blair stood there shocked by his outburst, and even more shocked that he would accuse her of the baby not being his.

"If you honestly don't think the baby is yours than you don't deserve to get to know anything about him!"

"Wait did you say him?" Chucks voice softened, "It's a boy?"

"Yeah," Blair said as she smiled slightly.

Chuck's heart warmed up at this fact.

"Look Blair I'm sorry that I asked if the baby was mine I was just hurt and confused and I took it out on you."

"It's okay it's my fault for springing it onto you like this."

"Okay so do you mind now telling the details of this whole thing?"

"Well it all started when the baby was conceived, which the doctor said was early November of last year so that's how I knew the baby had to be yours and not Nate's. I'm guessing it happened either the night in the limo or at my birthday party.

"When did u first think u was pregnant?"

"Well I first suspected something at Thanksgiving, I was mad at my mom and went on an eating binge, and than I threw up I wasn't really full though so I didn't think it was because I ate too much. When Serena found me and my bathroom she thought my bulimia was back, we had a fight earlier that day about me sleeping with you so I couldn't bare tell her I might be pregnant with your child, so I lied and made her believe my condition was back."

"Wow!" Chuck wondered in amazement.

"Chuck you okay?" Blair asked concerned.

"Ah yeah I'm fine umm please continue."

"Okay well than a few days later I thought I wasn't pregnant, because I started my period. Than a week later I went to the cotillion with Nate, you made me mad and than I slept with Nate. But it turns out I never really did get my period it was just spotting, I guess that happens sometimes when you're pregnant. I made it through Christmas without thinking about it than I made the mistake of telling Serena that I might be pregnant. She bought me a pregnancy test and someone took a picture of it and that's how everyone thought she was pregnant. Serena was so on me about taking the test and facing my decisions that I took the test and told her it was negative to get her off my back. The only problem was the test was positive. I was so scared so when you confronted me in the courtyard the next day I panicked and lied to you just like I lied to Serena.

"I can't believe this." Chuck sat stunned.

"Yeah either could I." Blair added. "Anyways I spent most of my spring vacation at doctors' appointments, and looking for people to adopt the baby. When I got back to school I'd planned on telling people, but then everyone was so mean to me when school started that I didn't want to give them another reason to make fun of me. I ah felt pretty alone.

"Sorry, I guess I'm kind of to blame for that." Chuck apologized.

"It wasn't your entire fault; I brought most of it on myself."

"It doesn't matter I shouldn't have left you to stand there alone."

"Thanks Chuck I appreciate that."

"No problem."

Chuck and Blair sat in silence for a while smiling at each other. Chuck knew he should've been there for Blair when she needed him, but he was here now and he was hoping that counted for something.

"Well anyways," Blair continued. "I did a pretty good job hiding my pregnancy through the rest of school, the only hard part was remembering to take my prenatal vitamins while studying for the SAT's. But yeah I even hid it at your fathers wedding; I chose to wear a flowing dress that didn't show off my baby bump rather than a form fitting one. I also made sure that instead of champagne the waiters gave me apple cider."

"Wow you really did have everything planned out."

"Well not exactly, after we got back together I really wanted to tell you about the baby. I was planning on telling you in Tuscany, but then you didn't show up so my plans changed a bit.

"Oh right sorry about that too." Chuck said.

"It's okay, I did okay on my own." Blair reassured him.

"Yeah, but I should've of been there."

"There's nothing we can do about it now Chuck we just have to move forward."

"You're right," Chuck agreed, "Please move on with your story."

"So I went to Tuscany for the summer, and then in August I went to spend the rest of it with my dad and Roman. During that time I found a couple to adopt the baby. When late August came around I gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby boy."

"And than you just gave it up for adoption?" Chuck asked.

"Not exactly," Blair replied. "You see once I was holding that beautiful baby boy I realized I couldn't do it I couldn't give him up."

"So what did you do?"

"Well my daddy and Roman said they would keep him they always wanted a baby and being gay made that kind of hard, so they took him in. They said he would grow up knowing that I'm his mother and they would have him call them by grandpa, and they said I could visit anytime I want. He seemed and still does seem like a good plan I could see my baby, without anyone ever knowing I was pregnant."

"Blair I'm still trying to rap my head around this and you're going to have to give me sometime, but right now I just have one question for you."

"Well what is it?" Blair asked.

"Well you keep referring to it by him, and he, and the baby, but I was just wondering does he have a name?"

"Yes he does it's Caden Bartholomeus Bass."

AN: Well guys I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I picked his middle name because it was very similar to Chuck's, but slightly different. So please review the more reviews I get the longer I will keep this story going, oh and also I hope this chapter made sense it made sense, once when I was watching Gossip Girl I thought that Blair could've been pregnant and it was possible that no one would have know about it! SO yeah I hope you enjoyed and please review!


	7. AN:update

AN: Hey guys sorry this isn't an update, the last chapter I wrote I didn't get any reviews except one so I was wonder if you guys could review and tell me if you want me to continue this story or not, because if no one likes this story I will quit it and start a different story. So please review and tell me what to do. Thanks! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **The One Exception

**Author:** Chaircrazy  
**Pairing:** Chuck and Blair  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any characters; they belong to the CW and Cecily von Ziegesar.

**Rating: Kt**  
**Summary:** Takes place during episode 2X20 what really happens after Blair sees Vanessa and Chuck kiss?

**A/N:** I just joined Fanfiction and this is my first story ever written. I'm not a writer I just love reading stories on here so I decided to give it a try myself.

**Chapter 6**

It had been two weeks since Chuck and Blair really talked, Chuck really didn't know what to say he was surprised by the news Blair gave him. One day he was the playboy of the Upper East Side and the next he was a dad. It was strange for him to think that there was a baby out their, that was his own flesh and blood, it was his child, it was his and Blair's child. Chuck decided he couldn't just sit around and avoid Blair he had to face the facts; he was a dad and he had a child. At the thought of this he rushed out of the Palace Hotel, and towards Blair's apartment. When he got there he didn't even greet her, he just came right out and said it.

"I want to see him." Chuck said.

"Wait what?" Blair said nervously. "You want to see him?"

"Yes, I haven't been in his life for eight months now, and I want him to know me, to know who his father is."

"Chuck you can't just go see him he lives in France, we have school and how would you get their."

"First of all Blair not me, us I want you to come with me. Second schools practically done were done with all our finals and since were seniors they don't care know if we show up or not. Third I already have a private plane waiting for us all you have to do is say us. And fourth I love you Blair.

Blair smiled; she knew Chuck was right there was no reason why they shouldn't go.

"Okay," Blair said. "Let me go pack a bag, oh and chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

Chuck smiled and so did Blair.

When Blair was done packing her and Chuck got in limo to drive to the airport. While sitting there Blair couldn't help but to reflect on the time her and Chuck had shared in this limo.

"What are you thinking about?" Chuck asked breaking Blair out of her thoughts.

"You really want to know?" Blair asked.

Chuck nodded slowly anticipating her answer.

"Well," Blair said. "I was just thinking about the first knight we spent in here."

"Oh really?" Chuck said with his devilish smirk.

"Yes, especially since that's the night Caden was probably conceived." Blair said with a huge grin on her face.

Chuck was going to answer, but as soon as he was about to speak they arrived at their destination.

"Looks like were here, you ready?" Chuck asked Blair.

"It doesn't matter if I'm ready, are you ready?"

"Yeah I think I am." Chuck replied confidently.

Chuck escorted Blair on to their private plane and they took off. It was a twelve hour flight from New York to France. Blair slept the first six hours while chuck sat there watching her sleep. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He felt kind of bad right after they got back together she told him she had a baby. He was so shocked that he avoided her for a week and really hasn't treated her like a boyfriend should. Chuck thought it was time he changed that. While she slept Chuck softly rubbed Blair's hair for about two hours until she finally woke up.

"Well good morning!" Chuck said, happy that she was finally awake.

"Good morning how long have I been asleep?" Blair asked while she yawned.

"About six hours." Chuck said. "Blair now that your awake do you mind if I ask you some questions."

"About what?"

"About Caden."

"Oh yeah. Right. Sure what do you want to know?"

"Well first I want to know, when was he born?"

"August 17th at 6:12 pm."

Chuck got sad at the thought that he wasn't there to see his son born.

"What does he look like?"

Blair smiled at this question, because Caden was the perfect mix of her, and Chuck.

"He had dark brown hair, brown puppy dog eyes, and his smile is just like yours, or should I say smirk."

Chuck chose that opportunity to smirk at Blair.

"You mean like this?"

Blair couldn't help, but to stat laughing uncontrollably.

"Yes," She said, "Exactly like that."

"So what else do you want to know Chuck?"

"What else do think I should know Blair?" he said in a teasing mocking way?

"Umm? Caden is a lot like you!"

"How so?"

"Well he likes money, he never goes to bed without his piggy bank.

Chuck smiled at this.

"He's the biggest flirt in the world! Just like his daddy."

"And he's stubborn, but once you break down his wall he's very lovable."

"I can't wait to meet him."

Chuck leaned in to kiss Blair, but just as their lips were about to touch the pilot said over the intercom that they had reached their destination.

The pilot unloaded their bags into a rented limo it took them an hour to get from the France airport to Harold and Roman's place. When they got their Blair ran the doorbell and was greeted by her very tired father.

"Blair what are you doing here?"

"Hi daddy!"

"Harold who is it Roman called from the other room."

"It's Blair Roman!" Harold replied.

Roman rushed into the room to greet her.

"Oh Blair darling it's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Roman?"

"What brings you here at 3 o'clock in the morning Blair?" Harold asked.

"Well I brought someone here that would like to meet Caden."

Blair stepped aside revealing Chuck who was hiding outside behind the door.

"Hi." Chuck said.

"Charles." Harold said shocked. "It's so good to see you."

Harold went over and shook Chuck's hand, while Roman gave him a hug and a kiss on each side of his cheeks.

"It's very nice to see you Chuck!" Roman said.

"Thank you Roman, it's very nice to be here."

"So daddy, can we go see Caden." Blair said.

"Of course dear just make sure you two be quiet, it took us a longer time to get him to bed than usual.

"Why what happened? Blair asked concerned.

"Well Blair your father here broke Caden's piggy bank."

"It was an accident." Harold defended himself.

"Anyways," Roman said annoyed, "We had to spend two hours gluing it back together, because Caden wouldn't go to bed without it."

Blair smiled and Chuck laughed, Blair wasn't kidding when she said the kid was obsessed with money Chuck thought.

"Well were going to bed when you two are done seeing Caden you can sleep in the guest room." Harold said.

"Thanks daddy."

"No problem Blair bear, I love you."

"Love you too daddy."

"Goodnight Charles."

"Goodnight and you too Roman."

Roman smiled at Chuck and than him and Harold went back to bed.

"Are you ready to see your son?" Blair asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Chuck and Blair quietly walked upstairs to Caden's room, when they got there they walked over to his crib and saw him lying there with his piggy bank right next to him.

Chuck smiled, and Blair said, "This is him, this is our son."

AN: Well I hoped you enjoyed it, thank you so much for the reviews they really motivate me to write more so please keep reviewing if you want me to continue this story. Also my family just bought a cabin and I spend most my time there, and it doesn't have a computer so I will try my best to update whenever I'm home, so the best I can do is probably once or twice a week! So please be patient and keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!


	9. AN:Update 2

A/N Hey guys I'm so sorry for making you think this was an update, but I haven't updated this story in a few months now because I'm all out of ideas. SO I have a little contest for you all I want everyone who really loves this story to give me ideas, I will pick the best one and use it to write the next chapter. The person's idea I use I will make a dedication to at the end of the chapter. So please help me out I will greatly appreciate it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **The One Exception

**Author:** Chaircrazy  
**Pairing:** Chuck and Blair  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any characters; they belong to the CW and Cecily von Ziegesar.

**Rating: Kt**  
**Summary:** Takes place during episode 2X20 what really happened after Blair sees Vanessa and Chuck kiss?

**A/N:** I just joined Fanfiction and this is my first story ever written. I'm not a writer I just love reading stories on here so I decided to give it a try myself.

**Chapter 7**

Chuck spent about two hours watching Caden sleep. Looking down at his son he was surprised to see how much Caden looked like him. He had the same hair, same eyes, nose, and devilish smirk. Chuck felt a slight pain over the fact that he didn't get to watch him grow up for the first year of his life, either did Blair for that fact with Caden living in Paris and them in New York. It was five in the morning by now and Caden started to stir and open his eyes. Chuck all the sudden got nervous as Caden looked up at him and stuck his arms up to be let out of his crib. Chuck called out to Blair not sure what to do.

Blair came rushing into the room yelling, "What, what's wrong!"

"He wants out." Chuck said very nervously. Blair couldn't help but laugh at this. "Well then pick him up" she said while still laughing.

Chuck hesitantly picked up Caden, who was looking irritated by this point. All of chucks fears went away, however, once he saw Caden smile.

"Let's go downstairs for breakfast" Blair said to Chuck. Chuck nodded while smiling back at Caden. They headed down stairs for breakfast and Blair found a not on the fridge.

_Blair, _

_Roman and I decided to go out for a day of pampering, and leave you to spend the day with Caden and Charles. We will be back later today._

_ Love, _

_ Daddy_

"Well it looks lie it's just the three of us today" Blair told Chuck.

"That's fine with me" Chuck said with a smile on his face.

Chuck and Blair sat down to eat breakfast with Caden. Chuck couldn't help but laugh at the way Caden played with his food instead of actually eating it.

"Hey Blair I was thinking we could go to a park or something today I really want to get to know Caden"

"I think that's a great idea" Blair replied. "Why don't you clean up Caden and I will go pack some things for us" Chuck nodded in agreement as Blair left the room.

Chuck took Caden into the kitchen to clean him up. He grabbed a towel from one of the drawers and wetted it down. He started wiping off the food, which Caden actually attempted to eat instead of just playing with it, from Caden's face. Chuck couldn't help, but laugh at the way Caden scrunched his face every time he tried washing food off it. He really couldn't believe how amazing his son was, or that he had a son it was still so new and hard to wrap his head around it. Chuck finished cleaning Caden up, then Blair walked back into the room all finished packing and ready to go.

Chuck, Blair, and Caden headed to the park. When they got there Chuck laid a blanket on the ground, While Blair took out some of Caden's toys. He wasn't very interested, so instead he decided to chase some ducks instead.

Chuck smiled as he saw this and said, "Like Mother, like son."

Blair smiled back and replied, "Hey, I didn't chase ducks when I was younger, I fed them, there's a big difference." Chuck just laughed at her.

"Umm Blair there's something I want to talk to you about." Chuck said quietly.

"What is it?" Blair asked.

"Well" Chuck said. "I just found out that I'm a father, and I love it. But now that I know Caden and I know how wonderful he is I don't just want to walk away from him."

"What are you saying" Blair asked.

"Well, I want Caden to come back to the city with us, and I want us to all live together as a family."

Blair was shocked she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you sure Chuck, I mean this is a big responsibility, and I didn't tell you about Caden so that you would feel obligated to take care of him."

"It's not an obligation." Chuck said. "He's amazing and I want to raise him, I want to raise him with you."

Blair looked at Caden, who was still chasing the ducks. She smiled and said, "He is amazing." She then looked back at Chuck and said, "Okay, let's do it, let's take Caden back with us to the city."

Chuck smiled and kissed Blair. "I love you" he said.

"I love you too" said Blair. Chuck hugged Blair and then looked over to Caden.

Then suddenly Chuck jumped back a bit. "Blair where's Caden?"

"What, what are you talking about?" Blair turned around to find that she couldn't see Caden anywhere.

Chuck also looked around, but all he could see were the ducks that Caden was playing with earlier swimming in a near by pond. He also saw something floating next to the ducks, but he couldn't quite make it out. Blair looked too, and then Chuck heard something he knew he would never forget. Blair screaming "Caden!"

AN: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I write these chapters late at night and I don't have the energy to write a lot. Also sorry that I haven't updated in forever, I had writers block and had no idea what to write for the next chapter. So thank you for all the people who are sticking with this story, and for not giving up on me. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter, and if you have any ideas for the next one feel free to give me ideas. One more thing not many people reviewed last time so I was thinking about giving up on this story, because if no one likes it then I will quit it and write a different one. So I decided I'm only going to continue this story of I get 20 reviews. Now I know that's quite a bit, so if you like this story please **REVIEW!**


	11. Contest

Prize Update

Hey everybody I know It's been awhile since i updated this story. I have a little game i want to try out. Everybody check out this site type "squidoo" the type in Best teenage tv shows ever. It's on the second page third one down. Then go to this fanfiction review box and tell me you did. Tell me if you want me to update this story. Or you can pick one of the ten tv shows i had listed at that website. Pick a tv show and tell me what plot you would like to have played out. I'm going to read all your suggestions then I will pick one and that will be my next story. Also if you really want me to I will try to update this story as well.


End file.
